LES NUITS BLEUES
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Attention ! Le premier chapitre est sorti sur mon autre profil 'Dandysme", ici, la suite... Résumé : Tony révèle un secret... s'ensuit une cascade d'événement, tout s'effondre comme un château de carte... de bleu, tout devient noir... Tony & Steve...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, le premier chapitre est déjà paru sur mon autre profil** Dandysme **donc si vous l'avez lu, passez directement au chapitre 2. ;)**

* * *

 **1\. LES NUITS BLEUES**

.

Tony fut tiré du monde des songes en premier par le froid, ce petit courant d'air qui s'insinuait sous les couvertures et glissait sur sa peau nue. _Désagréable_. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il sentit le mouvement du matelas.

« Hum, tu vas où, Cap'tain ?, murmura-t-il, la voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

\- Je vais faire un peu de sport, rendors-toi. »

Tony se tourna vers le radio-réveil : 4h32.

« Un peu tôt, non ?

\- Bah, je n'ai plus sommeil. »

Tony se tourna vers la voix, la lumière bleue du réacteur baignait un corps parfait en train de s'habiller. Parfaitement parfait, qu'il en était presque indécent d'être aussi beau. Aucune imperfection sur la peau, pas de cicatrice, rien, juste des muscles dessinés sous le couteau d'un sculpteur.

Parfaitement parfait dans cette lumière bleue.

Parfaitement en train de se barrer comme un voleur. Tony fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Dis-moi Cap'tain, ça va durer combien de temps, ce p'tit manège ? »

Steve hésita un instant avant de répondre. Cette conversation, encore ?

« Tony...

\- Quand auras-tu assez de couilles pour que les autres sachent pour nous ? Plus de deux mois que tu me rejoins ici, toutes les nuits et que tu files avant le lever des autres, ça commence par faire long. »

Steve s'assit au bord du lit, tournant délibérément le dos à son amant. Il soupira.

« Tony, c'est bien ce qu'on vit, moi, ça me suffit.

\- Et si à moi, ça ne suffisait pas ?

\- Désolé, c'est ça ou rien... »

Steve se leva aussi vite que le super-sérum le lui permettait et franchit la porte sans un bruit.

 _Mode furtif_ , pensa le milliardaire. _Il vient de me larguer, là ?_

Il se tourna sur le dos et observa le plafond, baigné de bleu. Comme l'océan. Mais autour, là où la lueur laissait place à la nuit, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, le noir, total, absolu, honni. Le noir qui avait failli l'engloutir, le noir de cet espace infini, morne, sans vie. La vie était bleue.

 _La courbure d'une épaule, une nuque, un bras qui enlace. Bleu. Comme ses yeux. Rassurants._

La vision s'éteignit sous le coup des battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient, qui bruissaient dans ses oreilles au rythme du réacteur qui vrombissait, qu'il n'entendait plus à force. Là, il lui déchirait les tympans, semblait appeler le vide à lui.

 _Bordel, non, pas encore._

Tony inspira, expira, forçant son souffle pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui lui échappait, tétanisé par l'angoisse qui montait, l'envahissait tout entier. Il lui fallait reprendre pied dans la réalité et arrêter de hurler sans bruit. Juste une présence.

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Lis-moi un truc, n'importe quoi. »

 _N'importe quoi pour meubler le vide._

« La dernière édition du New-York Times vous conviendrait ?

\- Euh non, j'ai eu mon lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Un roman plutôt.

\- ''Shining'' de Stephen King ?

\- Moins stressant, Jarvis.

\- Bien Monsieur. ''Les Hauts de Hurlevent'' d'Émilie Brontë ?

\- Des amants maudits qui claquent, on va éviter aussi. Essaye... Cendrillon, ce sera parfait !

\- Bien Monsieur, très bon choix pour s'endormir. Il était une fois... »

Tony n'écoutait déjà plus, juste quelque peu rassuré par cette voix à l'accent britannique qui emplissait la pièce. Quelques rasades de whisky et il serait comme neuf. De toute façon, il n'y avait que cette salope de Cendrillon pour vivre heureuse, lui, la seule fois où il avait perdu une chaussure à minuit, il était seulement trop bourré. Il empoigna la bouteille dans sa table de nuit et but directement au goulot.

OoO

Au matin, après quelques heures d'un sommeil qui ne lui avait accordé aucun repos, Tony se leva péniblement de son lit qui semblait tanguer comme un bateau ivre, _ironique_.

« Jarvis, AC/DC !

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Aux premiers sons stridents de la guitare d'Angus Young, le milliardaire crut que sa tête allait exploser, la gueule de bois y étant pour beaucoup mais il endura, se tint aux murs jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une douche, passa boxer et jean, balança le t-shirt noir pour en choisir un blanc qui laissait passer la lumière bleutée. Face à son miroir, il paraissait aussi mal qu'il se sentait.

« Monsieur, les Avengers sont dans la cuisine.

\- Tous ?

\- Si vous voulez que je précise que le Capitaine Rogers y est aussi, c'est le cas. »

Mal de tête, bouche pâteuse et humeur de dogue, parfaitement parfait ! Il se dirigea vers les voix, ouvrit la porte après un temps d'arrêt, inspira un grand coup comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à sauter et entra.

« Salut Tony. »

Il répondit d'un vague signe de main à ses amis autour de la table et se servit un café. Clint ne semblait pas plus réveillé que lui, Natacha était déjà apprêtée comme un top modèle et Bruce, le nez dans le journal, avait une demi-fesse sur sa chaise, comme prêt à fuir. La routine donc, depuis que l'équipe s'était installée dans la Tour Stark. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets le long du bar pour dominer la situation et posa son regard sur le leader de l'équipe. Steve avait encore les cheveux humides, sans doute venait-il de prendre une douche après des heures d'entraînement, certainement sans être essoufflé.

 _Une goutte de sueur, miroitante de bleu, qui glisse de la tempe, le long de la mâchoire, que je cueille du bout de la langue..._

Ce dernier ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, comme fasciné par le contenu de sa tasse. Et ça, en plus de sa migraine, du souvenir de la non-conversation de la nuit, ça l'énerva au plus haut point. Il posa son mug brûlant, descendit de son perchoir, se planta auprès du Capitaine qui leva la tête vers lui avec un regard surpris.

 _Sa bouche, tantôt douce, tantôt vorace, qui m'embrasse, m'engloutit, m'aspire tout entier..._

Tony cessa de réfléchir, attrapa la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient tant. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser, plutôt la marque d'une possession, une pression impérieuse, sans douceur, sans tendresse. Puis l'ingénieur se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de deux pas, distance sécuritaire. Il toussota puis alla se replacer sur le tabouret, laissant enfin son regard s'attarder sur l'assemblée. Clint semblait vouloir que sa mâchoire se décroche, Bruce s'était figé, la tasse en l'air, semblant tergiverser sur le fait de boire ou ne pas boire, telle était la question, seule Natacha souriait doucement. Quand à Steve, il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

 _Ses yeux. Le bleu de l'océan est devenu glacier... Merde, je crois que j'ai déconné._

« Bon, ben voilà, commença Tony, vous savez, nous savons que vous savez, vous savez que nous savons. Ça fait deux mois que moi et le Capt'ain, on se met tout nu et on joue au docteur. »

Clint ouvrit la bouche mais d'un regard, la jolie rousse le fit taire. Steve s'était levé, tendu comme un arc.

« Tony, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

\- Oh allez Cap'tain Igloo, j'ai juste, comme qui dirait, réglé la question.

\- T'as rien réglé du tout ! Le respect, ça te dit quelque chose ?!

\- Respect ?! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! J'ai passé l'âge de me planquer entre deux bagnoles pour baiser. T'as peur de quoi ? Parce qu'on est deux mecs ? Ils s'en foutent, eux ! »

Comme il désignait le groupe encore assis autour de la table, chacun se contenta de hocher la tête sans oser ouvrir la bouche, la tension était si palpable que Bruce sentait l'Autre vibrer sous sa peau. Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Steve fit un pas en avant.

« Je ne parlais pas des autres, je te parle de moi ! Bon sang, quel besoin as-tu de vouloir toujours être sur le devant de la scène ? Car c'est ça que tu veux, comme tu veux que nos identités soient révélées au reste du monde. »

Cette fois, le sujet dérapait vers un autre bien plus houleux. La populace avait soif de vengeance après les dégâts sur la ville, les extra-terrestres repartis, il ne restait que les Avengers, à qui on reprochait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors, soit on réclamait leur tête sur un plateau, soit on en faisait une équipe de super-héros, sur-médiatisés. Stark était Iron Man, mais si en plus il culbutait Cap'tain America, les tabloïds n'en finiraient pas. Les foules préféraient le scabreux à l'horreur. Tony se leva à son tour, un index menaçant pointé en l'air.

« Putain Steve, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va se promener de meeting en meeting, main dans la main et se rouler des pelles devant les fans en chaleur ? Je voulais qu'on arrête de se cacher, ici, dans ces murs, je n'ai pas convoqué la presse, que je sache !

\- Sans doute la prochaine étape... tu sais quoi ? T'es déjà bourré en te levant, tu crois que ton fric achète tout, même les gens, tout ce que tu veux, c'est le pouvoir. On m'a désigné leader de l'équipe, j'ai rien demandé et ça te ronge. J'étais ami avec ton père, tu me fais penser à lui... et je sais comment il a fini, alcoolique et tyrannique. Bien joué, l'élève dépasse le maître. »

Cette fois, c'était Tony qui avait pâli. La comparaison avec son père, l'être qu'il admirait et détestait par certains côtés le plus au monde, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Les deux hommes se fixaient, comme prêts à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Un silence, un temps d'attente. Puis Tony se pencha sur le comptoir et se retourna, revolver en main.

« Holà Tony, tu fous quoi ?, demanda Clint, aussi sonné que les autres.

\- C'est entre lui et moi, vous en mêlez pas. »

Mais Bruce s'était levé, lentement avec les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement et placé devant le Capitaine.

« Bouge de là, Science Bro'.

\- Non. Le Hulk arrêtera la balle avant qu'elle n'arrive, tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Tony cilla un instant, il savait, Banner lui avait dit qu'une fois, en voulant se suicider d'une balle dans la tête, Hulk l'avait juste recrachée. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, l'Autre ne le permettrait pas. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui serra le cœur plus que de raison : mourir, ça avait un attrait charmeur, en cet instant où tout semblait partir en sucette. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pris son arme que pour ça, que tout s'arrête enfin, ce mal-être insupportable qui ne s'éteignait que la nuit.

 _La nuit bleue..._

Mais trop d'alcool, trop de rancune, trop de testostérone, trop d'Avengers qui prenaient le parti de Capitaine America, contre lui. Ne pas perdre la face. Comme son père le lui avait appris.

Steve dut penser la même chose car il repoussa Bruce vers sa chaise et ricana.

« Sérieusement ? Tu comptes me tirer dessus ?

\- Possible, je suis mal viré ce matin, mauvaise nuit, tu vois...

\- T'es pathétique. »

 _C'est fort probable, Cap'tain._

Plus vif que la lumière, Steve s'était précipité en avant, étreint le poignet dans un étau, l'arme était tombée dans un bruit métallique. Tony grimaçait après avoir heurté durement le meuble avec son dos. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais Steve se contenta de siffler entre ses dents.

« Tu pues l'alcool, tu pues le fric, tu pues la suffisance, Stark. T'es plus intelligent que moi, je ne sais toujours pas me servir du putain de téléphone que tu nous as donné, tu peux penser que je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me menaces, je te bute ! Je ne suis pas l'agneau que tu penses que je suis, je suis un soldat avec de l'honneur. Je suis le leader, tu fermes ta gueule ou tu quittes l'équipe. Deal ?

\- Deal. », expira Tony dans un souffle.

Steve le lâcha avec un geste furieux et l'ingénieur quitta les lieux aussitôt. Chancelant, s'accrochant aux murs, il se rendit dans son atelier, s'assit à sa table de travail. Il était oppressé, s'en voulait, en voulait à la terre entière.

Le fantôme de son père passa devant ses yeux. Combien d'heures avait-il passé enfant, dans son bureau, à attendre que son génie de paternel ait fini de travailler et daigne rentrer ? Il lui avait appris les affaires, un monde dur et sans sentiment, brimades et de coups bas. Il avait appris. Vite car il le fallait et l'intelligence ne lui manquait pas. Des nuits entières passées dans le noir, à cogiter sur un problème que l'aîné lui avait soumis et qu'il devait avoir résolu au matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, entre deux cuillerées de corn-flakes.

Steve avait raison, il était devenu comme lui. _Abominable._

« Jarvis, on va avoir du travail.

\- À vos ordres, Monsieur. »

OoO

Il était sur les coups de quatorze heures quand Pepper débarqua dans le salon.

« Jarvis, fais venir tout le monde ici.

\- Bien-sûr, Mademoiselle Potts. »

Quand Steve entendit l'appel dans les hauts-parleurs, il releva la tête, par réflexe. Il s'était terré dans le gymnase, assis à même le sol dans un coin et ressassait ce qui s'était passé. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et il regrettait d'avoir résisté à la volonté de Tony de tout révéler, n'était-ce que cette nuit ? Le milliardaire voulait le dire à leurs amis mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'une autre époque, où les homosexuels étaient des victimes parmi tant d'autres. Les brimades, les coups, il les avaient connus quand il n'était qu'un gringalet. Une injection de super-sérum plus tard, rien n'avait plus été pareil. Bien-sûr, on se moquait de son accoutrement, de son spectacle mais plus personne n'avait osé s'y frotter. Il n'avait juste pas voulu revivre ça ni risquer de perdre ses amis, il en avait déjà bien trop perdus, ceux qu'il avait connus, soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Oui, il avait eu peur, peur de se tromper, de se mentir, de reconnaître qu'il aimait Tony un peu plus qu'il ne devrait. Et puis, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme jusque là, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait à tout ça ?

Il se secoua et se mit debout, frissonnant. Le gymnase était vraiment glacial ce matin.

OoO

Steve fut le dernier à pénétrer dans le salon mais au lieu de rejoindre ses amis sur les canapés, il resta debout devant la fenêtre, regardant sans la voir la Grande Pomme qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, dont certains dégâts étaient encore visibles, la ville encore mutilée. Et du coin de l'œil, il surveillait la porte, Tony n'était pas là et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le surprenne.

« Steve, venez vous asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît. »

La voix claire de Pepper avait retenti, sans autorité mais avec une sincère inquiétude. Mais qui ne le serait pas quand tout un groupe de fous furieux risquait d'imploser dans la tour ? Il obtempéra, gêné de se retrouver face à la jolie rousse. Après tout, quand elle et Tony avaient rompu, si peu de temps avait passé avant que lui ne prenne sa place dans le lit de l'ingénieur. Gênant d'autant plus qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme intègre à qui Tony semblait faire une confiance aveugle.

Il s'assit donc un peu à part, sur un des fauteuils. Pepper serraient ses doigts dans des gestes convulsifs, trahissant sa nervosité et une Pepper nerveuse était le signe de GROS problèmes.

« Merci à tous d'être là. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Des regards déroutés s'échangèrent et se tournèrent naturellement vers Steve, le leader et principal acteur de la scène jouée tantôt. Ce dernier soupira.

« C'est... privé, une histoire entre nous.

\- Eh bien, ça ne l'est plus car j'ai reçu ça. »

De son sac, elle sortit un dossier et reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Ceci est un contrat signé de Tony, il me donne les pleins pouvoirs.

\- Vous ne les aviez pas déjà ?

\- Non, je pouvais agir en son nom, Tony a toujours été le seul dirigeant mais ça, ça veut dire que Stark Industrie est à moi. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Cette fois, comme le sortant d'un sac à malice, elle déposa un objet cylindrique sur la table. Familier. Très. Trop.

« C'est...

\- Le réacteur ARC, en effet.

\- Mais Tony ne peut survivre que quelques minutes sans... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la bouche de Steve. Cette journée était d'une horreur sans nom, ça ne pouvait pas...

« Du calme Steve, dit doucement la jeune femme, celui-ci est de la dernière génération, il me l'a laissé pour que nous continuions les recherches dessus, j'en déduis qu'il en porte un ancien. »

L'air sembla revenir dans les poumons de chacun. Natacha fut la première à sembler reprendre ses esprits.

« Ces questions concernent Tony, c'est à lui que vous devriez les poser.

\- Je le voudrais mais il n'est nulle part. Alors dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ici. Je dois savoir.

\- Steve ? »

Natacha lui demandait clairement quelle attitude adopter.

« Je vais vous expliquer... on s'est disputés, disons, un peu plus que ça, et je lui ai demandé de suivre les Avengers ou de se retirer, je suppose qu'il a choisi la deuxième solution.

\- Je vois. Jarvis, quand Tony a-t-il quitté la tour Stark ?

\- Il y a trois heure, cinquante-huit minutes, Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Où est-il allé ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer d'information. »

Steve serra les poings. Jarvis ne dirait rien, il avait beau à peine comprendre qui était cette voix toujours disponible, il savait pertinemment que l'IA ne leur serait d'aucun secours.

« Jarvis, t'a-t-il demandé de nous cacher sa destination ?

\- Pas tout à fait, Capitaine Rogers. Je ne sais pas où il est, tous ses traceurs sont dans sa chambre. Celui du réacteur aussi. »

Steve sortit son téléphone, Clint l'interrogea.

« T'appelles qui ?

\- Le SHIELD. Je vais demander une reconnaissance faciale de toute la ville. »

Le Capitaine passa quelques secondes à discuter avec une spécialiste puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Il raccrocha.

« Vous savez quoi ? Ils ne trouvent pas une seule photo de Tony... lui qui a fait la une de dizaines de journaux, ils ne trouvent pas sa putain de photo ! »

Pepper fronça les sourcils.

« Jarvis, c'est toi qui a fait tout disparaître ?

\- Comme Monsieur me l'a demandé, Mademoiselle.

\- Il y a sûrement une photo, servons-nous de celles sur papier..., commença Steve.

\- Dès qu'on la rentrera dans le système, Jarvis l'effacera. N'est-ce pas Jarvis ?

\- Absolument Mademoiselle.

\- Le SHIELD a...

\- Nul n'est plus rapide et plus performant que Jarvis. Aucun ordinateur sur la planète ne pourra le contrer.

\- Vous me flattez, Mademoiselle. »

Steve était totalement dépassé par cette technologie, encore plus par la décision de Tony.

« Mais comment pourrait-il disparaître, c'est une célébrité, les gens le reconnaîtront...Et merde ! »

Steve envoya son téléphone exploser contre le mur et sortit en claquant la porte. En quelques pas, il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, dans la chambre de Tony. Le lit était défait, des affaires traînaient au sol, dont une bouteille de whisky vide. Une chambre vide. Un cœur vide. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

C'était ici qu'ils s'aimaient, pas le seul endroit mais le plus souvent en tous cas. Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il eut envie de s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour retrouver une chaleur qui lui faisait tant défaut à présent. Oublier que cette nuit encore...

 _Sous la lumière bleue du réacteur, ses yeux semblent encore plus noir, sans couleur, où on peut se perdre... La peau luit tant que je semble caresser la lumière elle-même quand je remonte de sa hanche, sur son flanc, jusqu'à sa gorge... et alors, mon bras fait de l'ombre, et de bleu, ça devient juste sombre, tangible, réel... et sa peau est si chaude..._

Il fut interrompu dans ses errances rêveuses par deux coups frappés à la porte et Pepper entra.

« Steve, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- N... non. »

Si, elle le dérangeait mais il était bien trop galant pour oser le lui dire. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je sais pour vous deux. »

Au moins, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot ! Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit au courant. Sa rivale... oh mon dieu...

« Oh... je … je suis désolé...

\- Ne le soyez pas, Tony avait besoin de vous, pas de moi. Lui et moi avons toujours su que ça finirait un jour, ça s'est produit, c'est tout. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Il vous aime énormément.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais il vous aime plus que moi. »

Steve ne put empêcher un rire triste de franchir ses lèvres. Tony aimait le sexe, le danger, aller à contre-sens alors oui, il aimait à penser qu'il avait dévergondé Capitaine America.

« Pepper, non, je crois...

\- Vous comptez pour lui, Steve, il me l'a dit.

\- Il vous l'a... oh, mon dieu ! »

 _Tony avait donc parlé de leur relation à Pepper ? Depuis combien de temps ? Que savait-elle ? Alors que lui ignorait tout de ce que pouvait penser Tony..._

« Steve, vous saviez qu'il fait des crises d'angoisse ? »

La question le désarçonna. Tony, angoissé ? C'était à peine imaginable, lui toujours survolté, sûr de lui, arrogant. Et pourtant qui avait insisté plusieurs fois pour officialiser leur liaison, Steve n'avait vu là que la volonté d'exhiber un nouveau trophée mais s'il s'était trompé ? Si derrière cette carapace, l'ingénieur cachait une fêlure ?

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'il a foncé dans l'espace avec la bombe. Il a vraiment cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Eh bien, je vois qu'il vous parlait plus qu'à moi. »

Il n'avait pu cacher une certaine amertume dans sa voix et le pincement de jalousie l'avait surpris.

« Steve, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais vous étiez son roc, avec vous, il allait mieux.

\- Est-il suicidaire ?

\- Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien mais je crois que quand il s'est résigné à mourir, il y a pris goût. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne redoute pas la mort mais qu'elle l'attire, d'une certaine façon.

\- On doit le retrouver. »

Steve leva les yeux vers le plafond. Oui, ils le devaient, il ratisserait cette fichue ville s'il le fallait.

OoO

Tony s'engouffra sous la voûte après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul et se laissa glisser le long du mur, il était à bout de souffle, sa poitrine tiraillée. Le réacteur semblait souffrir d'un dysfonctionnement. Il ouvrit sa veste, releva ses vêtements et aussitôt, le halo bleu lui fit du bien. Il posa sa main dessus, se concentrant sur les vrombissements de l'appareil. Il attendit que ses doigts ne tremblent plus et le retira de sa poitrine, l'observa. L'oppression revenant à la charge, il s'empressa de le replacer. De toute façon, ici, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ici, nulle part... Le froid s'insinuait en lui en ce mois d'octobre pluvieux et à regret, il s'emmitoufla, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. Il était dans le noir, pas total car la ville ne dormait jamais. Mais les sons, les lueurs, les odeurs, tout ça lui faisait perdre les pédales, il avait du mal à se concentrer, son corps souffrait physiquement, manquant d'air, de battements de cœur.

Une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Une qui n'avait jamais lieu quand...

 _Pendant la nuit bleue... Ses bras sont puissants, ils me soulèvent comme si je n'étais rien. Cette première fois, contre un mur, dans l'atelier éteint. Première fois où je vois sa peau, reflets bleus qui se mouvent comme la surface de l'océan. Je me suis toujours dit que ses yeux avaient la couleur de cette étendue, bleue. C'est juste fascinant, hypnotique._

 _Cette première fois où il tremble contre moi car il a peur de me blesser. Le danger existe, il est doté d'une force démentielle, d'une endurance hors norme, s'il perd le contrôle, il peut me broyer d'une main. Il a peur et moi, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité qu'en cet instant._

 _Il tergiverse mais ma bouche ne le laisse pas cogiter. On s'embrasse, presque violemment, nos dents s'entrechoquent. Je suis l'instigateur de tous les premiers gestes, il fait tous les suivants. C'est dangereux, excitant, terriblement tentant de me retrouver sous ses mains timides et puissantes à la fois. Sa grande main qui empoigne mon sexe, l'enveloppe presque tout entier. Cette sensation est incroyable._

 _Il veut encore reculer, il n'en est pas question. Je m'agenouille et le prends en bouche. Son membre vibre sur ma langue. Et enfin, il se permet de se laisser aller. Il a un souffle rauque sous mes assauts, il est carrément bandant..._

 _L'orgasme est tout proche, nous le sentons tous les deux alors il m'empoigne, me soulève et me plaque au mur..._

 _« Ouch ! Doucement, Cap'tain._

 _\- Pardon. »_

 _Il panique à nouveau, je souris, enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Quand il me pénètre d'une seule poussée, je mords son épaule sous la douleur, il grogne d'excitation. Sans attendre, il me laboure de va et viens convulsifs, je grimace de souffrance, essaie de l'occulter mais je commence à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée._

 _Il s'arrête et je le sens passer une main sous mes fesses, l'autre dans mon dos et il me soulève et m'abaisse, doucement, lentement. Bordel, ce type me tient d'une seule main ! Il pose sa bouche sur la mienne, l'effleure, la caresse du bout de sa langue. Doucement, tendrement, j'en suis si surpris que j'arrête de penser, de vouloir contrôler. Je le laisse faire. Il effleure une zone à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait gémir, je sens sa bouche sourire contre la mienne et il continue son manège. Longtemps, ce mec est infatigable._

 _Je suis celui qui cède le premier, une véritable convulsion de jouissance dans un éclair bleu qui dure plusieurs magnifiques secondes. Il me rejoint quelques temps plus tard. Encore dans les vapes de cet orgasme monstrueux, je me rend seulement compte qu'il est à genoux au sol, moi toujours enroulé autour de lui, empli de lui, mon nez dans son cou._

 _« Tony, ça va ? »_

 _Sa voix est inquiète, je ricane quand je comprend que c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il me voit amorphe et silencieux._

 _« Super Cap'tain. Laisse-moi le temps de me rassembler et on remet ça. »_

 _Je veux juste un peu de temps pour regarder cette peau contre la mienne, qui luit dans la nuit bleue..._

Tony s'endormit sur le sol, contre un mur humide, sa respiration lente est régulière, il a oublié qu'il faisait noir...

OoO

« Faut que je dorme. », marmonna Natacha en s'écroulant sur le premier canapé venu.

La jeune femme résumait parfaitement la situation, les Avengers, les Agents du SHIELD, même Pepper et ses employés, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et parcourait la ville dans tous les sens.

Ils avaient commencé par les morgues, la peur au ventre, puis les hôpitaux, puis les hôtels de luxe jusqu'aux plus miteux. Mais rien, des jours que ça durait. Vingt-quatre pour être précis. Steve savait que l'équipe avait besoin de repos mais lui ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner. L'absence était devenue torture, la colère transformée en culpabilité.

« Très bien, repos pour tout le monde, moi, j'y retourne. »

Mais Clint se planta devant lui.

« Steve, fais une pause, on verra ça plus tard. On y retourne disons, dans quatre heures mais là, faut vraiment que tu t'arrêtes. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à qui que ce soit et surtout, une idée le taraudait. Comme toutes les fois où il revenait prendre un peu de repos à la Tour Stark, il le faisait sur le lit de Tony. Cette fois, il fit pareil, enlevant juste ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas au draps défaits. Il ferma les yeux, cachés derrière son bras replié. Le froid le saisit et il se contenta de tirer la couverture sur lui.

Le froid. Il avait passé plus de soixante-dix ans dans la glace, ne pouvant mourir, il avait comme qui dirait hiberné. Mais quand on dort comme un ours au fond de sa caverne, on se réveille parfois. Le silence, le froid, cette impossibilité de bouger, c'était un enfer, jute quelques secondes mais elles avaient goût d'éternité.

Puis il s'était réveillé pour de bon, enrôlé directement par le SHIELD. Sa première question : avait-on gagné la guerre ?... Oui... puis d'autres, même une où on inventait des armes de destruction massive pour envahir un pays, où l'argent régnait en maître, où des gens perdaient leur maison à cause de banquiers requins. Ce monde, il n'y trouvait pas sa place, tout allait bien trop vite, la technologie dirigeait tout. Au milieu de la foule, personne ne se regardait, tous fixés sur des écrans de téléphones. Ils parlaient à des oreillettes alors qu'ils ne disaient jamais bonjour à leur voisin. Une société individualiste. Lui avait accepté de donner sa vie pour son pays, là, il avait juste l'impression que personne ne donnerait son dernier Iphone, même si ça pouvait sauver le monde.

Puis la rencontre avec Tony, Milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope comme il aimait se décrire. L'empereur de cette satanée technologie. Une grande gueule, un tête bien pleine, une tête brûlée, caustique, homme de pouvoir. Celui avec qui il s'accrochait le plus, toujours l'objet de mots moqueurs, comme Cap'tain Igloo...

 _Non, mais quel con !_

Mais derrière, il y avait un homme qui, un soir, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu dans une grotte, le cœur en charpie sauvé par le premier réacteur ARC. Puis le retour à la vie et changer la fabrication d'armes en un Iron Man défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, toute une vie à racheter. Steve avait été ému par cette façon de voir, pas si différente de la sienne et Tony, derrière ses allures énervantes, avait souffert, comme lui.

Il avait aussi le même don du sacrifice. Il avait empoigné la bombe, poussé son armure, déjà résigné à mourir. Lui était au sol, les yeux levés vers le ciel, guettant un signe, le moindre son alors que la communication était coupée. Iron Man était tombé comme une pierre, un pantin d'acier désarticulé gisant dans la poussière. Mais derrière un rideau liquide, il avait vu Tony ouvrir les yeux, il en aurait hurlé de bonheur si sa gorge n'avait pas été aussi serrée.

Ils avaient dîné tous ensemble dans un fast-food rescapé au milieu des ruines. Des rires, des blagues et comme toujours, Tony avait fait le spectacle. Ils étaient rentrés, la soirée naissante, les corps meurtris et fatigués mais encore gorgés d'adrénaline. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, tous les deux, ils avaient discuté, rigolé une bonne partie de la nuit, alanguis sur le lit comme deux potes de chambrée. Trois jours plus tard, ils se sautaient littéralement dessus.

Et de bien des façons, Tony était le seul à lui avoir fait oublier le froid.

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à le retrouver, il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Je ne suis pas autor...

\- STOP ! Ok, t'es qu'une machine, bien que je te parle en ce moment comme à un être humain et crois-moi, tu ne peux en aucun cas être comparé à ce maudit appareil à VDV.

\- DVD, Monsieur.

\- Oui, voilà ! Jarvis, s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Tony te parle parfois comme si tu étais son ami et je vais te demander de te comporter comme tel.

\- Je ne suis pas programmé pour avoir des sentiments.

\- Ah non ? Quelle est ta première mission auprès de lui ?

\- L'assister.

\- Et ?

\- Le protéger.

\- Exactement ! Et sur ce coup, t'as besoin de moi. Il t'a créé, tu penses comme lui... où se cacherait-il ? Donne-moi juste des indices. »

Silence. Steve se résignait déjà mais la voix reprit.

« Capitaine, Rogers, je ne sais rien et le peu que je sais, je ne peux le révéler. Mais après calcul de probabilités et de statistiques croisées...

\- Jarvis, donne-moi la version courte.

\- Bien, Monsieur. La Tour ne comporte aucun coffre fort car Monsieur Stark dit toujours que la meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose est de le laisser à la vue de tous.

\- Tu veux dire que ces tableaux aux murs ne sont pas des copies ?

\- Non Monsieur, ils sont tous authentiques. »

Des millions de dollars exposés à la poussière, pas étonnant de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de compter.

 _Tony, où es-tu ? On risquerait de te reconnaître, pourtant, rien, personne ne t'a vu. Tu es sans visage avec un réacteur au milieu de la poitrine qui brille comme un sapin de Noël. Tu le caches. Et tu ne t'es pas déguisé, tu arpentes les rues, à la vue de tous. On te voit mais on ne te regarde pas. Un anonyme. Au milieu d'autres anonymes qu'on voit mais qu'on ne regarde pas..._

Steve se redressa d'un bond et prit son téléphone.

« Les gars, on y retourne. On n'a pas cherché où il fallait. Chacun prend une photo papier et on se partage les lieux d'accueil des sans-abris. »

Il raccrocha, s'enfuyant déjà vers la porte.

OoO

Tony, comme chaque jour, arpentait les rues. Il avait quelques habitudes, de bons tuyaux pour trouver un repas ou un endroit où dormir, jamais deux fois au même endroit... sauf hier, il avait mal partout, le souffle court, vraiment pas la forme mais rien qu'une bouteille de scotch ne pouvait guérir.

Le petit magasin du coin de la rue, à quatre-vingt mètres puis il reviendrait sous son abris précaire, il avait hâte d'être embrumé par l'alcool et retrouver ses souvenirs.

 _Ses nuits bleues. Des fesses qui bougent en rythme sous ses mains, des coups de reins semblables au ressac de l'océan. Bleu..._

Bleu comme ce pull à capuche et cette casquette. Le bleu le rassure, son regard s'y accroche, sans même y penser. Bleu. Comme celui de ces yeux qui s'écarquillent en le regardant.

« Tony... »

La voix n'a été qu'un souffle, l'ingénieur se demande s'il l'a bien entendue.

 _Il n'est pas réel, trop de bleu sur lui..._

Pourtant la main qui saisit son bras l'est, réelle. Il en sent la chaleur, la force, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle l'a touché, partout. Tony se retire comme s'il avait été brûlé. Les deux hommes se regardent un instants, pas encore sûrs de croire ce qu'ils voient. Steve observe un homme aux traits tirés, caché sous une casquette, emmitouflé dans une veste sale au col remonté qui laisse apparaître une barbe qui a poussé. Mais c'est lui.

Tony soudain, fait demi-tout et court droit devant.

« Tony, attends ! »

Mais il n'en fait rien, il faut qu'il s'échappe sinon, il ne pourra résister à l'envie d'une autre _nuit bleue._ Il fend la foule, se faufile plus aisément que la grande carcasse du Capitaine qui s'excuse dès qu'il frôle quelqu'un. L'ingénieur ne peut se retenir d'en sourire mais le souffle lui manque, il ne pourra pas le semer. Bifurcation à gauche, dans le centre commercial bondé. Les escalators, il pourra récupérer un peu.

Ceux-ci descendent, peu importe. Mais à peine dessus, une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne vivement mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Et ses yeux ouverts ne voient que le bleu de ceux qui le regardent, qui n'osent se fermer de peur de voir l'autre disparaître. Un vrai baiser, bouche contre bouche, souffles mélangés. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tony n'a plus peur d'être agressé, repéré, ramené à la Tour, non, là, en cet instant, il a tout ce dont il besoin.

En bas des marches, ils manquent de tomber, se rattrapent l'un à l'autre et se décalent de côté. Steve prend le visage vis-à-vis en coupe et colle leurs deux fronts ensemble. Mais la bouche est trop proche, trop savoureuse pour la délaisser, il veut juste la reprendre.

« Euh Capt'ain, t'es au courant qu'on se donne en spectacle ?

\- Alors là, rien à foutre ! »

La Terre entière peut bien être au courant, rien n'importe plus que ces lèvres qui caressent les siennes, cette langue aguicheuse, cette chaleur qui l'inonde tout entier quand il sent Tony poser sa main sur sa joue.

Quand ils ressortent à l'air libre, une voiture les attend, Clint au volant, Bruce qui tient la portière et Natacha qui tend une coupe de champagne, Pepper à ses côtés. Ils sont tous là. Souriants. Ils l'ont cherché, l'ont trouvé, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

OoO

Tony les a suivis à la Tour sans faire d'histoire. _Surprenant._

« Heureux de vous revoir Monsieur.

\- Merci, Jarvis. »

Il n'avait adressé qu'un signe de tête aux autres qui s'étaient esquivés après une tape dans le dos. Puis une douche et face au miroir, habillé, cheveux coupés et barbe taillée, Tony se reconnut. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas croisé son propre regard, trop noir, pas assez de bleu. Ce soir, ces iris céruléens étaient là, juste derrière lui, Steve venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans s'annoncer, semblant encore hésiter sur la marche à suivre, la peur du mot de trop.

« Tu as maigri, Tony.

\- Ouais, la cantine n'était pas terrible. », rigola-t-il.

Steve sourit en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air mal en point, avait refusé de voir un médecin par contre, avait réclamé un coiffeur, une attitude signée Stark. Tous deux gardaient une distance, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis le centre commercial et le soldat, sans même s'en rendre compte, gardait les bras croisés, sur la défensive. _Douloureux._

« Vous devriez changer votre réacteur, Monsieur, claironna soudain la voix de l'IA.

\- Je le crois aussi. »

À peine dits ces mots que Tony trébucha, Steve qui était resté planté derrière lui, se précipita et lui évita la chute. Tony s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui.

« Dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas faire ça ici. »

Steve l'aida à se traîner jusqu'au lit et à s'asseoir. Quand Tony ôta péniblement son t-shirt, le soldat n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le réacteur était cerné par des petites veinules bleues qui semblaient fleurir tout autour, telles les racines d'un arbre.

« Oh bordel !

\- C'est mieux que ça n'en a l'air. Passe-moi l'autre réacteur. »

Celui qu'il avait laissé ici et que Pepper s'était empressée de lui doigts de l'ingénieur tremblaient, Steve l'aida à retirer le premier pour fixer le second. Tony poussa un soupire de bien-être, encore quelques jours et il aurait lâché. Il était si fatigué. Mais pas le temps de dormir, il avait des choses à régler. Il se remit debout alors péniblement.

« Je dois aller voir Pepper.

\- Demain, Tony. Jarvis, éteins. »

Et la chambre n'était plus éclairée que par le réacteur, et sous cette lumière bleue, Tony vit Steve retirer le haut des ses vêtements, s'asseoir au bord du lit, et attirer le milliardaire vers lui qui ricana nerveusement.

« Flatteur Cap'tain mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de résister à un amant dopé au super-sérum.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Tony.

\- Je sais. »

Ce jeune visage levé vers lui était si beau, un peu inquiet.

 _Le Capt'ain s'inquiète toujours pour rien._

Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et des lèvres douces embrasser délicatement la peau autour du réacteur. Ce visage, baigné de bleu, était presque insupportable à regarder tellement il se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, dans d'autres bras. Alors il enroula ses poignets autour de sa nuque et le tint contre lui, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa chair. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés longtemps, la peau à peine effleurée de fantômes de caresses, l'instant fragile.

« Je peux rester dormir ici ? »

Tony sourit, se défit de l'étreinte et déboutonna son pantalon.

« Ici, c'est mon territoire, mes règles, Soldat. Et ici, on dort à poil. »

Steve éclata de rire, Tony venait de reconnaître qu'en dehors de cette chambre, il était le leader. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se faisaient face, sous les draps. Ils se regardaient, seuls leurs genoux pliés étaient en contact. Steve sentit le froid, à nouveau.

« Tony, pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as viré, non ?

\- Ne me fais pas porter le chapeau. Je t'ai demandé de choisir en tant qu'Iron Man, tu t'es enfui en tant que Tony Stark. »

L'ingénieur détourna le regard.

« Parfois, même moi, je ne me supporte plus, la solution me semblait juste.

\- Tu veux toujours révéler notre identité au reste du monde ?

\- Pas ce soir, Cap'tain. »

Ainsi, le sujet n'était pas clos, juste reporté. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise, qui les mènerait où ? Steve préférait ne pas y penser, pas ce soir.

« Pepper m'a dit pour tes crises d'angoisse. »

Tony eut un soupir excédé et se remit sur le dos, face au plafond bleu, entouré de ténèbres. Son père lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses mais se servir de celles des autres. Être faible, c'était être vulnérable et un Stark n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Collectionner les amants, les maîtresses, vivre à 200 %... depuis quand ça ne lui suffisait plus ? Depuis Pepper, cette femme parfaite qu'il se devait de protéger, lui-même protégé par Jarvis. Puis Steve...

Pendant son errance, il avait réfléchi à tout ça et Steve était le parfait mélange de Pepper et Jarvis. Parfaitement parfait.

« Steve, pendant ces quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré un jeune type, vingt-cinq ans, comme toi.

\- Tu dis toujours que j'en ai quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Pas dans ta tête, Cap'tain. Ni physiquement, là, je peux te l'assurer. On a parlé, il m'a raconté sa vie, ses envies, ses espoirs, ce qu'il rêve de faire et que j'ai déjà réalisé mille fois et... tu mérites mieux qu'un type comme moi. »

Tony se jetais de lui-même au bas de son pied d'estale. Mieux sans lui... alors pourquoi lui avait-il plus manqué que personne d'autre au monde ?

« J'ai froid sans toi, Tony. »

L'ingénieur était intelligent, il comprit. La faiblesse du Capitaine America, seul, même entouré par la foule, déconnecté. Peut-être qu'en fait, leurs faiblesses étaient leurs forces...

Les Avengers étaient comme une petite famille, maternée par une IA, des gens bizarres, torturés. Salis par le monde qui a soif de sang. Le Congrès l'avait contacté en secret, demandé de convaincre la fine équipe de révéler leurs identités, se montrer, parader pour les flashs des paparazzis ou être lapidés en place publique, difficile de trancher.

Le milliardaire avait écouté l'homme en costard qui avait bien préparé son petit speech, il n'avait ni accepté, ni refusé. Mais que deviendrait Banner dont le Hulk avait rasé Harlem, dont le moindre stress éveillait l'Autre ? Natacha, qui travaillait sous couverture, Clint qui était un fantôme pour être plus efficace ? Et Steve, ce blond aux yeux si bleus qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers et le cœur de travers. On l'avait réveillé, n'était-ce que pour le sacrifier ? Ça, jamais il ne le permettrait.

Alors, il avait livré un message : '' Être faible, c'était être vulnérable '', dixit Stark Senior. Alors, il avait fait savoir au Congrès qu'il était alcoolique, suicidaire, instable, s'opposant au leader de l'équipe, au Capitaine America qui ne l'impressionnait pas. Il les avait lâchés, abandonnés. Les Avengers divisés étaient faibles mais ils l'avaient cherché, retrouvé, demandant l'aide du SHIELD qui s'était révélé bien inefficace.

Il avait livré le message aux puissants : seuls, ils avaient tous une faiblesse, ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Tony esquissa un sourire au beau visage qui le regardait, attendait.

« J'ai peur sans toi, Cap'tain. »

Et d'un mouvement mutuel, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peau contre peau, les jambes emmêlées, si serrés que la lueur du réacteur filtrait à peine. Tony le fit basculer au dos et effleura les lèvres douces et chaudes.

« Je croyais que t'avais pas la forme ?

\- Rhooo, on peut quand même se rouler quelques patins et se peloter un peu.

\- Tony ! », soupira Steve.

Le milliardaire riait encore quand il posa sa bouche sur sa jumelle. Et ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, doucement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait le dernier mot. Steve le lova dans le creux de son épaule, caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux, le faisant presque ronronner.

Tony ferma les yeux, la nuit bleue, elle était là, juste derrière ses paupières closes. Entre ses bras. Demain, elle serait toujours là, il repousserait le noir, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

 **(à suivre)**

* * *

 **Texte inspiré d'une photo, d'une vidéo et d'un reportage sur le net : des gens grimés en SDF que les membres de leur famille ne reconnaissent pas en pleine rue...**


	2. lES NUITS BLANCHES

**Cette suite, un peu imprévue, car la Civil War, je la sens pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout ! Donc en voici une alternative, inspirée des films, comics, quelques vidéos...**

 **je veux la dédicacer à ceux qui me donnent l'envie à nouveau d'écrire et partager ce texte, je les mets en vrac (en espérant n'oublier personne) : Yumika Plume (rating M de ta faute), Lisen-Chan (ma jumelle cosmique), Soullakh (ma perle des îles), Glasgow (mon modèle, faut bien le dire), Uki96 (pour ta folie douce), Marianclea (c'est pas du Stucky mais j'espère te convertir... ), Barjy02 (parce que tu es une belle rencontre)... merci d'être là, vous êtes mes muses azimutées!**

* * *

 **2\. LES NUITS BLANCHES**

.

Steve entra dans leur chambre tout en défaisant sa cravate qu'il balança sur le sol. Tony fit claquer sa langue avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as l'air impatient, Cap'. Une nuit de folie en perspective, j'adhère. »

Steve se retourna vivement vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Ne fais pas le malin, Tony, je te jure que c'est pas le moment.

\- Rhooo, détends-toi.

\- Me détendre ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? T'avais pas le droit de m'entraîner là-dedans, non, t'avais pas le droit. »

Steve fulminait, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Un seul mot de trop et ils en viendraient aux mains. Cette soirée... comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait cru à un banal restaurant en amoureux, depuis que Tony avait choisi de disparaître un temps, ils s'accordaient des moments rien que tous les deux, loin de la Tour. Il lui avait demandé de s'endimancher, il l'avait fait de bonne grâce, remerciant le ciel quand il avait vu son amant dans son costume sombre et sa chemise immaculée.

 _Si beau que je ne pense qu'à tout lui enlever._

Mais la surprise n'avait pas été celle espérée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'une séance du Congrès, invités au premier rang. Des cravatés qui vociféraient, insultaient les Avengers, trop de dégâts, des êtres incontrôlables, trop de secrets. Ils déversaient leur bile, tout y passait, personne ne parlait plus des extra-terrestres, c'était du passé et le fait qu'ils aient failli tous y perdre la vie ne les concernait pas. Et face à cette assemblée, le grand Tony Stark avait été invité à prendre la parole. Steve l'avait regardé monter à la tribune, littéralement en apnée.

 _Non, Tony, je t'en prie, non..._

Il l'avait supplié du regard, Tony s'était détourné et alors, il avait juré de la bonne foi des super héros, les avait louangés. Sous les huées.

« Messieurs, pour gage de bonne volonté, je propose un registre : chaque héros masqué devra s'y faire enregistrer et révéler sa véritable identité. Ainsi, nous ne pourrons pas être plus transparents, parole d'Iron Man.

\- Monsieur Stark, et ceux qui refuseront ?

\- Le Shield gérera la chose. Il propose d'amnistier ceux qui sont recherchés, certains ont emprunté une voie qu'ils n'ont pas choisie, ça permettrait de recenser tout le monde sous la même bannière, une sorte d'allégeance. Nous travaillons pour le Shield, à eux de gérer leurs troupes. Nous serons invincibles, notre Nation ne risquera plus rien, je vous le dis, nous vous protégerons et pour cela, nous n'avons nul besoin de nous cacher. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Tony l'avait regardé, comme s'il parlait d'autre chose, une chose bien plus personnelle entre eux. Steve était sorti alors que la salle applaudissait. Tony était un show-man, il se sentait dans son élément et depuis que Fury ne dirigeait plus le Shield, l'organisation était devenue plus obscure mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point. Le soldat était encore un anonyme mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait craint un instant que son amant ne révèle son identité devant tout le monde mais ça au moins, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait attendu à la voiture puis étaient rentrés à la Tour dans un silence tendu.

À présent, Steve étouffait de colère, de rage, de déception. Ils étaient de retour chez eux, cette chambre où ils dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits depuis quelques mois.

« Allez Steve, arrête. Tu sais qu'il fallait calmer les choses, c'était un bon moyen.

\- Tu t'es engagé au nom de tous, tu n'avais pas le droit. Pour qui tu te prends, bordel ?!

\- Oooh, voilà que tu jures comme un charretier, la situation est grave.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Oui, elle est grave, dramatique même.

\- Bon, ça suffit. J'ai seulement pris mes responsabilités, qu'est-ce que tu avais à proposer de mieux ? Marrant parce que j'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix, là-bas.

\- Je n'étais au courant de rien, tu t'es bien gardé de partager tes plans foireux ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse une fois que tu avais lâché ta bombe ? Que je me lève, grimpe sur la table et claironne que j'étais le Capitaine America ? »

L'expression fit grimacer l'ingénieur. Lancer des bombes, sûr qu'il était doué pour ça.

« Tout ça ne changera rien, on signera quelques autographes et voilà, pas de quoi en faire un drame, je le fais tous les jours.

\- Banner au milieu d'une foule hystérique ? Natasha qui travaille sous couverture ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse dans la rue, je ne veux pas... je ne veux rien de tout ça, je suis un soldat, point barre, pas un monstre de foire, j'ai déjà donné. »

 _La scène, les danseuses, les hommes qui se moquent, les femmes qui rient derrière leurs mouchoirs, les gamins qui jettent des cailloux..._

« On n'avait pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix sauf que tu ne supportes pas quand il n'est pas de toi. T'as juste voulu jouer au chef. Tu sais quoi ? Ben tu vas l'être, moi, je me barre.

\- Tu ne peux pas. J'ai promis au Shield que tu serais celui qui traque et enferme ceux qui ne veulent pas s'enregistrer. »

Steve faillit s'étrangler.

« Quoi ?!

\- Les gens te suivront, t'auras à arrêter personne. Il suffira que tu fasses ton numéro de gendre idéal de l'Amérique et...

\- Tu m'écœures. J'avais confiance en toi, Tony.

\- Et tu peux, je fais ça pour nous.

\- Non, tu le fais pour toi. Je vais prévenir les autres et je m'en vais. »

Tony eut un moment de panique, cette affreuse sensation qui lui donnait la nausée, faisait tanguer l'horizon, le privait d'air.

« Steve... »

Mais ce dernier lui tourna résolument le dos et sortit en claquant la porte. Tony se laissa tomber sur le lit, essayant de se reprendre mais l'angoisse l'étouffait. Des semaines que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, la crise de panique revenait au pire moment, il fallait qu'il parle à Steve, qu'il le retienne. Il fallait qu'il lui explique... il fallait...

Les minutes passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix métallique de Jarvis.

« Monsieur, je dois vous informer que Monsieur Rogers a quitté la Tour avec Mademoiselle Romanoff et Monsieur Barton les accompagne.

\- Et Banner ?

\- Il prépare ses affaires. Dois-je lui transmettre un message ?

\- Non.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Mademoiselle Potts ?

\- Non, Jarvis. Trouve-moi juste du whisky, je vais en avoir besoin.

\- Vous aviez arrêté et m'avez demandé de ne pas vous écouter si vous me faisiez une telle demande.

\- Mise à jour, fais ce que je te dis.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

La nuit allait être longue dans cette chambre devenue trop vide. Tony but et but encore, jusqu'à s'écrouler après une nuit blanche.

OoO

Steve tournait et se retournait dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel où il avait échoué. Un petit établissement sordide, bien loin du luxe de la Tour. Il avait déjà fait trois-cents pompe, pris deux douches, cinq cent tractions mais il se sentait toujours comme chargé d'électricité. À bout de patience, il s'habilla d'un jogging, mit ses baskets et alla courir dans le parc. Il faisait nuit, les lumières de la ville qui ne dormait jamais étaient plus rares dans ce coin de verdure. Il courait, comme pour fuir ses souvenirs qui le rattrapaient sans cesse.

 _Tu te démènes dans ton labo, tu ne te rappelles même plus que je suis là alors, je te dessine, à ton insu... des traits noirs sur le papier blanc, je meuble le blanc, remplis le vide._

Et dans ces ténèbres, malgré lui, ses yeux cherchaient une étincelle de blanc.

 _Le blanc d'un tee-shirt qui laisserait passer une lumière bleutée, le blanc des yeux autour des orbes si noirs, le blanc de nos semences mélangées quand on fait l'amour... La force de la nature pour une relation contre nature, le naturel de notre union..._

Au bout de cinq tours, il s'arrêta, enfin essoufflé, enfin fatigué. La sueur courant le long de son dos le fit frissonner.

 _Le blanc de la glace._

Seul, il avait de nouveau froid. Il s'en retourna vers la chambre anonyme pour finir sa nuit blanche...

OoO

Steve avait dû s'assoupir quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Clint suivi de Natasha.

« Vise la télé. »

Sur l'écran, un présentateur semblait sautiller sur place. Il se tenait aux côté de Tony et tout d'abord, Steve ne vit que lui seulement une semaine de séparation et il lui manquait à en crever. Puis Clint monta le son.

« Nous avons la joie d'accueillir en exclusivité Tony Stark, alias Iron Man en personne. Mais il n'est pas venu seul. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous prie de faire une ovation à Peter Parker, alias Spiderman ! »

Une foule en délire applaudit, on aurait dit un concert de rock-stars. Dans les journaux, l'homme-araignée était aussi décrié, on le critiquait sans savoir, sans chercher à comprendre. Mais là, en pleine lumière, les gens lui faisaient fête, comme si mettre un visage sur les héros les rendaient plus humains.

 _C'était peut-être ça, peut-être que Tony, toujours visionnaire, avait raison ?_

« C'est encore un gamin », commenta Clint.

Steve ne put que hocher de la tête. Il avait l'air un peu perdu aux côtés de l'ingénieur toujours à l'aise dans ce rôle. Oui, un gamin que Tony venait de jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Tony qui souriait à la foule, posait sous les flashs des photographes, serrait des mains... et cette putain de chemise blanche qui le faisait paraître lumineux. À vous écorcher la rétine.

Et sous l'image, un bandeau qui demandait aux super héros de se présenter au Shield sous peine de poursuites. Steve ferma les yeux... la guerre de 40... les étoiles jaunes sur les poitrines des Juifs... les camps de la mort... Le monde n'avait-il donc rien appris ? Il fallait arrêter Tony, coûte que coûte...

OoO

Tony était rentré, un mal de tête lui taraudant les tempes, rien qu'une bonne bouteille ne pourrait faire passer. La Tour était vide, seuls ses robots étaient là, répondant à chacun de ses désirs. Mais ce soir, il n'avait envie de rien, juste boire et...

Il se rendit à la salle de cinéma, s'empara de vieilles bobines qu'il mit directement sur l'appareil antique. Il les avait reçues ce matin.

« Jarvis, lumières. »

La pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans le noir puis l'appareil distilla son rayon de lumière fantomatique en ronronnant. Et là, sur l'écran blanc, il apparut. Capitaine America dans les années 40. L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Il sourit quand on le montra un peu gauche, obligé à un spectacle ridicule, il serra les poings en le voyant au combat, sa gorge se serra quand il le vit sourire à d'autres que lui, d'autres qui n'existaient plus, n'osant penser à d'autres qui le remplaceraient.

D'autres images et il vit son père avec Steve, autour du premier bouclier. Ils étaient amis intimes, ça se voyait. Son père avec qui il s'était toujours senti en compétition, même là, même des dizaines d'années plus tard alors qu'il était mort et enterré. Il but une longue rasade d'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge. Il se releva, remit la bande au début et se réinstalla pour une nouvelle nuit blanche.

OoO

« Steve, tu as vu ça ?, l'interpella Natasha.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle lui tendit le journal avec en page Une, l'agression de la tante de Peter Parker, elle avait dû être mise en sécurité. Steve jura en pensée.

« Il faut qu'on arrête ça.

\- Stark ne t'écoutera pas.

\- Alors, je l'y obligerai. »

OoO

« Capitaine America a des alliés, c'est lui qu'il faut arrêter.

\- Comment ? C'est un super-humain.

\- Il n'est pas immortel. »

Tony tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

\- Monsieur Stark...

\- C'est à moi de le faire. Une fois hors course, il n'y aura plus de problème. Je m'en charge. »

OoO

Cette fois, ils y étaient. En pleine ville. Un combat de rue. Un combat de gangs. Steve, Natasha et Clint d'un coté et de l'autre, des dizaines d'agents du Shield surentraînés, Spiderman et Iron Man. Une guerre civile. Des coups de feu, des explosions, le sifflement des flèches dans l'air, celui de l'homme-araignée se balançant au bout de sa toile. Les forces étaient inégales mais à priori, l'ordre était donné de ne pas tuer, les trois amis y seraient sûrement déjà passés mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était une promenade de santé. S'ils étaient arrêtés, il n'y aurait plus personne pour se dresser face à un gouvernement et l'organisation toute puissante. Bien-sûr, certains des super-humains pourraient y trouver leur compte, ils seraient amnistiés de leurs crimes... donc les plus incontrôlables. Ce serait une folie.

New-York, pas encore remise des derniers dégâts, subissait à nouveau : les cris, les sirènes, la pierre qui s'écroule, le verre qui explose, tout y était et ça n'allait certes pas redorer leur blason. Il fallait que ça cesse. Steve repoussa d'un coup de bouclier Spiderman qui se jetait sur lui et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la vitrine d'un magasin. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se relève pas avant que tout ce cirque soit fini et il était temps d'abréger. Il était temps d'affronter son ex-amant en armure.

Deux regards échangés, personne ne voulait reculer. Tony avait abaissé la visière de l'armure, fermé les yeux quelques instants en priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Steve avait dégluti puis serré le bouclier dans son poing fermé, un goût de bile au fond de la gorge.

Il faisait soleil, les rayons répercutaient l'or de l'armure, l'argent du bouclier, deux éclats de lumière qui se jetaient l'un contre l'autre.

 _La même scène, sauf que ma bouche dévore la sienne..._

Métal contre métal, le bruit est assourdissant. Ils se rendent coups pour coups. Les murs s'écroulent, les cris de la foule. À bout de souffle.

 _Quand les mouvements de hanches nous asphyxient..._

Malgré la crainte de blesser l'autre, ils ne se retiennent pas. Trop d'enjeux, trop de spectateurs, trop de rage. Ils auraient tellement besoin d'être seuls.

 _Enfermés dans notre chambre, nos draps froissés..._

L'Iron Man lève les mains, tire ses rayons tout en avançant. Le Capitaine America ne recule pas, ce serait lui donner trop de poids.

 _Comme cette première fois, avant ce premier baiser..._

Le poing métallique cogne le bouclier qui encaisse, qui se fend, qui se brise et le gant finit dans l'abdomen du soldat, qui s'écroule, souffle coupé, douleur brûlante. Qui à part son inventeur pouvait trouver une faille dans le symbole de métal du Capt'ain ? Personne.

 _Non, bordel, non !_

Steve gît au sol, ses doigts agrippent la poussière, il ne peut pas se relever, ne retient que du vide.

 _Reste au sol, putain, reste au sol !_

Puis sa grande carcasse soulève les épaules, plante un genou dans la poussière.

« Cap', reste où tu es.

\- Pour ça... faudra... me tuer. »

Il se redresse, son regard balaie les alentours. La ville n'est que ruines. Le combat sera mortel. C'est à ce moment qu'un grognement les fait se détourner de l'adversaire. Le Hulk est apparu de nulle part, tenant entre ses bras un Spiderman inconscient, le costume déchiré, sanguinolent. Le monstre vert l'a déposé à leurs pieds, Steve a alors levé les bras en signe de reddition. Le Shield l'avait encerclé. C'était fini.

OoO

Steve était aux arrêts. Il n'avait pas fait de vagues, choisissant de rester calme le temps que Natasha et Clint puissent s'enfuir. Cette fois, on le menait à travers les couloirs sombres sous la terre. Le Shield et ses bases secrètes. Il était menotté, entouré de quatre agents armés, il aurait pu s'enfuir mais on l'emmenait voir le nouveau directeur. Il l'attendait, ne sachant à qui il aurait à faire depuis que Fury avait été assassiné.

En fait, tout était parti à vau-l'eau à partir de là. Leur chef disparu, il avait fallu faire face aux critiques et aux attaques, les médias s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Eux, les Avengers, n'y connaissaient rien à tout ça, ils étaient prêts à se battre pour sauver le monde mais la politique était un monde à part. Un directeur fantoche avait pris la place, un homme qui disait amen à tout ce qui venait du Congrès. Certains sénateurs étaient plus acides que d'autres, ils avaient visité la base,voulu vérifier les programmes, demandé qu'on leur donne accès à tout. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pu obtenir était d'approcher les super-héros, à chaque invitation, c'était dérobade et ricanements, à chaque convocation, rebuffade et fuite en avant. Ils en riaient souvent entre eux quand ils se retrouvaient autour d'un repas à la Tour, loin du tumulte, des paparazzis et des bureaucrates. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas dû.

 _Clint me balance une miette de pain, je lui renvoie le projectile, il vise Thor qui réplique d'une cuillère de purée. Toi évidemment, tu en prends une poignée qui atterrit en plein de visage de Bruce. Tout le monde se fige, personne ne tient à voir le Hulk s'inviter à la tablée. Mais Banner éclate de rire, se précipite sur le frigo et sort une bombe de chantilly. À partir de là, c'est la guerre. Natasha s'est placée en retrait, une seule tache sur sa tenue et il y aura des morts. Tu te caches derrière la canapé après volé la crème sucrée au physicien. Quand tu te planques après m'avoir aspergé, je saute par-dessus le sofa et te tombe dessus. On finit au sol, à se lécher et se mordiller. On entend au loin ''non mais c'est gênant'', ''prenez une chambre'', ''ils sont jamais fatigués''. Évidemment, je ne sais plus où me mettre, toi, tu t'en fous, te pends à mon cou et m'embrasse en rigolant. Alors, j'oublie tout..._

Steve esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir mais la réalité était bien différente. Il perçut des bruits de pas, nombreux et une petite armée entra, Tony à leur tête. En costume et chemise blanche, le visage fatigué.

 _Souviens-toi... toi et moi... dans ce lit... à parler, refaire le monde... souviens-toi..._

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Stark. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas le nouveau directeur.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est le cas.

\- Tellement prévisible, en fait. Plus besoin de vendre des armes pour tuer des gens, tu as les plein pouvoir du gouvernement, félicitations. »

Tony accusa le coup. Un coup bas. Il ne fit que deux pas et planta son poing dans le ventre du soldat qui se plia en deux. À sa posture raide, il avait deviné que ce dernier souffrait encore de leur combat. Un autre coup bas, un prêté pour rendu.

« Où sont les autres ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Stark !

\- Enfermez-le et vous pouvez jeter la clé. »

Il repartit comme il était venu et Steve fut jeté dans une cellule d'acier où il s'écroula sur un lit plus dur que la pierre. Il aurait voulu dormir, tout oublier mais les images de combat, en dehors et sous les draps, ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Une autre nuit blanche.

OoO

Tony avait pris des nouvelles de Peter à l'hôpital, il se remettrait. Puis il était rentré à la Tour, directement dans la salle de cinéma et avait repris sa projection, toujours les mêmes bobines, les mêmes images. Steve était sur ce mur blanc et Tony buvait, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient, qui lui piquaient les yeux, qui lui brouillaient la vue d'un rideau liquide.

Il passerait toute la nuit ici, refusant de se rendre dans sa chambre, là où ils s'aimaient, avant. Il ne pourrait fermer les yeux, sinon, il rêverait de lui, encore et encore. _Insupportable_. Le manque de lui était invivable. Il l'avait connu ce manque, avec l'alcool, là, c'était pareil puissance mille. Il l'avait déçu, il le savait et s'en voulait. Pour le jeune Parker aussi. Il avait failli y rester, lui qui répugnait à se battre contre Capitaine America qu'il admirait. Encore un.

Demain, il faudrait continuer, faire bonne figure, gérer toute une organisation. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Général Truc-muche, il voulait lui remettre une médaille, sourire aux photographes. La bonne blague ! Et puis il faudrait interroger Steve qui jamais ne céderait. Pour ça qu'il l'aimait, ce soldat buté...

OoO

Steve avait eu droit à une douche et des vêtements propres, civiles, comme pour lui montrer qu'ici, il n'était qu'un prisonnier comme les autres, peu importait son grade de Capitaine America. Il n'avait pas ou peu fermé l'œil.

 _Cette cellule ressemble à la glace, froide, juste cette ampoule qui distille sa lumière blanche. J'ai froid. Si froid. Enfermé. Inutile. Le temps s'étirant à l'infini. Le manque... de lui. Même après tout ça. Insupportable._

Il entendit la serrure de la lourde porte d'acier et se tendit, le deuxième round allait commencer. Le Shield ferait tout pour lui faire avouer où étaient Natasha et Clint alors qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il se redressa et leva le menton, pas question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Mais sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il vit qui entrait. Un fantôme à allure de pirate.

« Fury ? Mais que... vous êtes censé être mort.

\- Non, ça va plutôt pas mal. Venez, les questions vont devoir attendre, je viens vous sortir d'ici. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Romanoff nous attend dans une voiture à l'extérieur.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?

\- J'ai encore quelques relations mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Tenez, prenez ce pistolet.

\- Et Stark ?

\- Peu importe Stark.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

\- Rogers ! »

Mais déjà, le soldat filait dans les couloirs. Pas question qu'il s'en aille sans avoir réglé ses comptes avec le traître aux Avengers. Fury était vivant ! Et lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné si facilement, il avait fui la Tour au lieu de tenter de contrôler Tony. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant _eux_ car c'était bien ça le problème, il s'était senti trahi en premier par son amant turbulent, leur relation lui avait obscurci l'esprit. S'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, il aurait réagi dès le début, en affirmant sa place de leader. Mais non, il avait juste fui et sans le charismatique directeur du Shield, toute l'équipe s'était trouvée éparpillée.

Même leur dernier combat n'avait été qu'une mascarade, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire mal et lui avait laissé la victoire un peu trop facilement. Il était plus que temps qu'il répare ses manquements, c'était son rôle de super-soldat d'arrêter Iron Man. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait doté du sérum, sorti des glaces, c'était pour ça qu'il devait agir en tant que Capitaine America et non pas comme Steve Rogers.

Soudain, une sirène, l'alerte était donnée. Steve courut, cherchant où pouvait être ce bâtard de directeur dans ce dédale. Cinq agents se dressèrent devant lui, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. L'un d'eux essayait de se relever, il l'empoigna par le col.

« Où est Stark ?

\- Je ne...

\- Si tu me réponds que tu ne sais pas, tu deviens totalement inutile et j'écrase ta tête d'une seule main.

\- Couloir D, porte 212.

\- Bon garçon. »

Et il l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'instant de vérité.

(à suivre)

* * *

 **Oui, je coupe làààààà ! (mais ça vous fera une autre lecture dans pas longtemps, même très vite si vous êtes sages)**

 **Au plaisir !**


	3. Nuits blanches pour nuits bleues

**Suite et fin ! Oui, je publie vite, en fait, le chapitre n'aurait pas dû être coupé mais je le trouvais trop long.  
**

 **Comme je vous le disais, la Civil War, je l'aime paaaas ! Donc j'ai tenté de suivre les comics un maximum, tout en en faisant une version... que je préfère.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (et merci à ceux qui ont laissé les commentaires sur le chapitre 1 sur mon autre profil Dandysme)**

* * *

 **3\. NUIT BLANCHE POUR NUIT BLEUE**

Steve courait, se débarrassait de ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter sans même ralentir. À une intersection, il vit le couloir D. Il l'emprunta, cherchant le bon numéro. Porte 206, 208, 210... la 212 était ouverte, des bruits de coups, des geignements contenus... Tony en train de tabasser quelqu'un ? Il se précipita et stoppa dans son élan, totalement surpris par la scène. L'ingénieur était bien là mais menotté à une chaise alors qu'une brute le frappait. Du sang s'écoulait sur sa joue, comme une larme. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'autre était de dos, il n'avait rien vu.

 _Bien-sûr que je me souviens, je serais incapable de l'oublier, même si je le voulais..._

Le type se retourna, Steve ne réfléchit pas pas une seconde et lui décocha une droite qui le sonna pour le compte. Puis il pointa son arme sur la tête de Tony.

 _Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

« Salut, Cap'.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de te libérer.

\- J'en ai plusieurs : l'envie d'un bon bain chaud puis je me mâterais bien un film et cet endroit manque cruellement d'AC/CD.

\- T'arrêtes jamais, hein ?

\- Si, Cap', désolé... Tu sais quoi ? Je crève de trouille que tu ne le fasses pas. Je crève de trouille que tu me laisses là, que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser une chance de... J'ai toujours peur sans toi, ça n'a pas changé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

\- Je sais. Je suis le roi du bluff. »

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Tony fronça les sourcils. Steve hésita un instant, puis il jura entre ses dents et rompit la chaîne des menottes de sa seule force.

« Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Si tu ne m'expliques pas tout, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas ton armure et cette fois, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau et ceux qui arrivent non plus, à mon avis.

\- Alors décide-toi : tu me fais confiance ou tu les laisses me buter, voilà ton choix, Steve. »

Le soldat se pencha sur l'homme à terre, lui prit son arme et la tendit à Stark.

« Je passe devant, suis-moi. Et t'avise pas de me tirer dans le dos.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça.

\- T'as la mémoire courte. »

Mais déjà, le peloton se précipitait sur eux, échanges de coups de feu, de coups de poings et bientôt, tous les agents du Shield furent à terre. Tony, toujours coincé derrière Steve, le poussa pour avancer mais celui-ci ne bougea d'un pouce et se tourna vers lui.

« Steve, faut qu'on file.

\- Ces types étaient prêts à flinguer leur directeur alors on sort pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Eh bien, on va le prendre ! »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis Tony soupira. De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais faire bouger le soldat dopé au super sérum s'il ne le voulait pas. Et franchement, il en avait assez de s'opposer à lui.

« Tu te souviens du Sénateur Warrington ? Il veut le Shield, l'a pris et si on ne l'arrête pas, ce sera un bain de sang.

\- Celui à qui tu dois ta place, je crois.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là, attaché et tabassé ?

\- Il a découvert que... je suis un agent double, je l'ai toujours été. Je devais me renseigner sur les Avengers et balancer ce qui pouvait être utile. À lui mais aussi à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Mon dieu... et qui t'a demandé un truc pareil ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas.

\- Essaie quand même.

\- Warrington et... Fury.

\- Oh bon s... ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'à ce moment précis, tu essayes encore de m'embrouiller ! Pourquoi il ne serait pas venu t'aider alors ? T'es vraiment...

\- J'ai dit à Fury de t'embarquer et que je me débrouillerais pour le reste. Je te le jure sur le disque dur de Jarvis.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Sa... sa tête. Je te le jure sur la tête de Jarvis, Cap'. »

Steve l'observa un instant. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui Tony pouvait tenir, c'était bien Jarvis. Et c'était aussi la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr avec lui en ce moment.

« Warrington est ici ?

\- Non mais ses chiens de garde, oui. Il dispose de toute l'infrastructure du Shield... améliorée par moi. Dès demain matin, il va exposer son plan au Congrès, de tous nous anéantir avec les félicitations du Jury. On n'en n'est plus au registre, ça va devenir une chasse aux super-humains. Et une fois le champ libre, l'opinion pour lui, il va tout détruire, renverser le système, le Président, il peut désormais le faire.

\- Comment t'as pu le laisser faire ?!

\- Je devais le court-circuiter mais y'a eu un imprévu.

\- Et lequel ?

\- Toi. Il m'a testé, je devais te tuer, j'ai refusé et j'ai planqué les codes de l'Iron Man, déconnecté Jarvis, il ne peut pas s'en servir. J'ai juste eu le temps de prévenir Fury qu'il vienne te chercher. »

Tony avait baissé la tête comme un gamin pris en faute avec la main dans la boite à biscuits. Ses démons semblaient imprimés sur son visage. Steve avait envie de le toucher, le réconforter, autant que de le frapper.

« Tony, il est temps de rétablir l'ordre, tu crois pas ?

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Y'a plus que nous.

\- Tu peux encore t'en aller, c'est mon bordel que je dois régler.

\- Il n'est pas question de nous mais de ce qu'il peut advenir. T'as plus l'armure mais moi, je peux me débrouiller sans bouclier alors je crois que tu as besoin de moi. Allez, en route. »

Les deux hommes se faufilèrent à l'extérieur où il régnait une ambiance survoltée : des camions, des voitures, des agents partout et tout en haut d'une tour de métal, le vaisseau qui s'apprêtait à décoller. Ils ne purent longtemps s'interroger sur la conduite à tenir, rapidement repérés et se retrouvant sous un feu nourri. En se mettant à couvert, ils avaient été séparés. Seulement armés de deux pistolets chacun, sans armure, sans bouclier, leur destin leur paraissait bien sombre. Pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer, Steve se chargeait tous ceux qui se trouvaient au sol, en neutralisait le plus possible pendant que Tony progressait dans son ascension vers le vaisseau.

Après quelques combats au corps à corps, ils étaient tous deux en sang mais toujours debout. Puis les munitions vinrent à manquer. Steve s'était réfugié derrière un container, il leva la tête. Tony le regardait, trente mètres plus haut. Il souriait.

 _Comme pour dire adieu._

 _Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça._

D'autres balles sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils allaient perdre, la ville, la vie. Tout allait finir dans le chaos. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis plusieurs explosions simultanées. L'apocalypse ? Steve leva les yeux. Non. Les Avengers. Il leva la main et réceptionna son bouclier, l'ancien, que Natasha venait de lui lancer. Il ne réfléchit pas plus avant et partit à l'assaut de la tour d'acier. Ses muscles le propulsaient, couvert par les flèches de Clint qui tirait sans discontinuer. Il se jeta au-dessus de Tony et les protégea d'une rafale.

« Cette fois Tony, on fait les choses ensemble. »

Chacun sentait la chaleur de l'autre. Le soulagement d'être en vie. Ensemble.

 _Encore une fois, au moins cette fois._

« Il faut qu'on les arrête. », souffla l'ingénieur.

Un rugissement leur fit tourner la tête. En bas, le Hulk s'attaquait à la structure alors que la foudre de Thor frappait l'engin qui ne pouvait pas décoller.

« Je crois que les autres vont s'en charger. Viens Tony, on se barre. »

Ils touchaient à peine la terre ferme que tout s'écroulait, le vaisseau avec la tour dans une explosion gigantesque. Encore une fois, le soldat et le bouclier tinrent bon. Les deux hommes se redressèrent de concert, les dégâts étaient titanesques, encore quelque chose à reprocher aux super-humains. Fury les rejoignit à ce moment.

« Pas trop de bobos, messieurs ?

\- Non, ça ira, répondit le milliardaire. Et maintenant ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rendre une dernière visite au Congrès, Stark. Je vais rester ici faire le ménage. »

Steve, que les autres Avengers venaient de rejoindre, s'interposa.

« Holà, attendez. Je crois que vous nous devez un paquet d'explications avant, non ? »

Fury releva le menton, nullement impressionné.

« En effet, Capitaine. Je ne vous apprendrai pas que parfois, nous ne sommes que les marionnettes d'un gouvernement. Le Sénateur Warrington ne m'impressionnait pas, j'ai eu le tort de le sous-estimer. Il a réussi à mettre dans sa poche les hommes les plus influents, ma place était sur le sellette, on m'a fait disparaître. Je vous ai réunis au moment des menaces mais il me fallait une taupe parmi vous, il fallait que je sache si je pouvais compter sur vous pour ce moment précis.

\- Pourquoi Stark ?, demanda Natasha.

\- Il est le seul à qui je ne pouvais rien cacher, il s'est infiltré dans nos systèmes avant même notre première rencontre. Il était l'homme idéal.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu accepté, Tony ?, demanda le soldat.

\- Parce que j'avais des choses à racheter, ce que l'Iron Man ne suffisait pas à faire.

\- Et ce registre ?

\- C'était l'idée de Warrington, répondit l'ingénieur. Il fallait que je donne la change, que je fasse croire que je tenais chacun de vous dans le creux de ma main. Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, Cap' mais il fallait que je le fasse. Tu es incapable de mentir, je ne pouvais rien te dire.

\- Au point de sacrifier Spiderman ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Il voulait le révéler avant de raccrocher, je n'ai fait que le rallier à moi en faisant ce qu'il aurait voulu. L'attaque contre sa tante est un dommage collatéral. »

Steve faillit lui décrocher une droite.

« Comme la partie de la ville détruite lors de notre combat ? Combien de morts, de blessés ? Bon sang Tony, j'avais l'homme-araignée devant moi, je l'ai blessé ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- OUI ! Oui, bordel, oui ! Et maintenant, je vais finir de régler tout ça. Jarvis est hors course donc pas d'armure et j'ai six heures de route à faire en quatre heures alors je vais monter dans cette putain de bagnole, faire mon putain de job et tout sera réglé. »

Steve lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper, un peu trop fort.

« Je viens avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux surveiller mes arrières, Cap'tain America? Je suis assez grand pour...

\- Non. Je veux être sûr que tu feras ce que tu dis.

\- Je vois qu'entre nous, y'a comme un léger problème de confiance.

\- Ouais et c'est pas le seul. En route. »

Stark prit le volant et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravillon.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé », commenta Clint.

Les autres rigolèrent. Fury les avait contactés quelques heures auparavant, grâce à Banner. On ne pouvait risquer de voir apparaître le Hulk en cas de grosse contrariété donc Fury l'avait isolé et mis dans le secret. Jarvis n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre Steve, Natasha et Clint depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour Stark, le reste avait été un jeu d'enfants ou presque. Personne ne se méfiait de Bruce, ils lui avaient fait confiance et l'avaient écouté. Et pour l'heure, ils avaient encore à sécuriser les lieux et reprendre définitivement possession du Shield, Stark se chargerait de convaincre le gouvernement. Fury sourit, ça s'était vraiment bien passé.

OoO

La voiture sportive lancée à pleine vitesse avalait les kilomètres.

« Steve, tu vas me faire la gueule tout le long ?

\- J'en sais rien. À ton avis ?

\- Il me semble, sans m'avancer bien-sûr, que c'est bien parti pour.

\- Et comme tu as toujours raison, je ne peux qu'approuver.

\- Même si tu ne me crois pas, ça m'a coûté de faire tout ça.

\- T'as encore raison, je ne te crois pas. Tony, t'es le roi du contrôle, de l'embrouille, j'imagine que tu t'es bien marré. Et te taper le Capitaine America a dû être la cerise sur le gâteau. C'était aussi pour mieux m'espionner et me contrôler ? »

Steve avait tourné son visage vers la vitre, cachant le pli d'amertume qui lui faisait serrer les dents. Tony soupira, il ne savait que dire pour lui expliquer, les mots n'y suffiraient jamais.

 _Tant de nuits blanches, pour ça. Tu me manques, putain !_

Le milliardaire leva la main, effleura du revers de ses doigts la mâchoire crispée du soldat qui, sans même y penser, appuya un peu son visage sur cette chaleur qui lui faisant cruellement défaut en cet instant.

« Steve, je te jure... Tu as été le seul imprévu. J'ai voulu tout arrêter, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, que j'ai disparu. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, de te mentir. Je ne suis pas un homme bien, Cap', sauf avec toi. Mais tu m'as retrouvé et là, j'aurais dû me barrer encore, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je t'ai menti, c'est clair mais jamais sur ce qu'il y a... avait entre nous, jamais. »

Steve se tourna vers lui. Son regard bleu dans le jour qui pointait ressemblait au ciel, plus à la glace.

« T'as une mine à faire peur. Arrête-toi, je vais prendre le volant.

\- Je peux...

\- Tony, arrête-toi. Laisse-moi t'aider et je te préviens, tu rentres pas là-dedans tout seul.

\- Tu veux veiller sur moi, Cap'tain ?, ricana l'ingénieur.

\- Non, juste que si quelqu'un doit te mettre une raclée, ce sera moi. »

Tony éclata de rire en se garant sur la bas-côté. Alors qu'ils se croisaient, Steve se ficha devant lui, le scruta, sourit en coin quand il vit le milliardaire plisser les paupières. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Tony crut d'abord à une hallucination puis s'accrocha à lui, rendit son baiser. C'était doux puis plus exalté, plus urgent, comme s'ils pouvaient rattraper le temps. Le temps qui filait, inexorablement. Ils se séparèrent, un peu essoufflés, puis regagnèrent leurs siège pour filer sur des chapeaux de roues.

« T'as remarqué, Tony ? On est habillés pareils. Ils vont nous prendre pour des frères. »

Il regarda le tee-shirt blanc, la veste noire à capuche, les jeans...

« T'as pas tort mais je dirais que c'est la version Sex-Bro'. »

Steve sourit en rougissant légèrement, secoua la tête puis enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant. La route était encore longue mais ils avançaient...

OoO

On les fit entrer dans la salle ronde du Congrès, bondée. Une arène où Warrington tenait tribune.

« Je viens d'apprendre que le Shield a été attaqué par les Avengers, venus libérer le Capitaine America et menacer le directeur Stark. L'heure n'est plus à l'amnistie, tous les moyens seront employés pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Tony se pencha sur un sénateur qui jouait au Sudoku sur sa tablette au fond de la salle.

« Pardon Sénateur, je peux ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara de l'objet et pianota. L'homme n'avait rien dit, les détaillant tous les deux, sales et couverts de sang et le regard menaçant de Steve n'encourageait pas à la rébellion.

« Jarvis, tu es prêt ?

\- Absolument, Monsieur. »

Le soldat l'interpella.

« Il te suffisait d'une tablette à 200 dollars pour réactiver Jarvis ?

\- Évidemment. Et tu as reconnu l'appareil, je suis fier de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de l'Iron Man pour venir ?

\- Parce que tu n'aurais pas été avec moi. », lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils avancèrent alors que les volets roulants se fermaient et que des écrans holographiques s'allumaient un peu partout. Le show made in Stark pouvait commencer. Warrington avait pâli et les regardait approcher sous le brouhaha de la foule. Tony se plaça à côté de lui, Steve juste quelques pas en arrière.

« Messieurs, mesdames, bien le bonjour. Et oui, je vais mieux que j'en ai l'air. En tant que Directeur du Shield, je viens corroborer les propos du Sénateur. Voici les images. »

Les murs s'allumèrent, explosions, boules de feu, le vaisseau tombant dans le vide. On les vit tous : Le Hulk en train d'abattre la tour, Thor, Natasha, Clint... un chaos de flammes et de sons. Puis tout s'éteignit. Aussitôt, l'assemblée vociféra. Tony laissa faire quelques secondes et à nouveau, d'autres images. Warrington y était en gros plan, donnant ses ordres à Stark puis on le vit avec d'autres hommes, des mafieux, des hommes recherchés, des terroristes, les enregistrements de ses plans pour renverser le gouvernement.

Les lumières revinrent sur un Congrès tétanisé. Tony se mit au micro.

« Bien, je crois que tout le monde aura compris. Et pour ce qui est de dévoiler l'identité des Avengers, voici ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Il écarta les bras et aussitôt, les volets se levèrent, toutes les armures se découpaient dans chacune des ouvertures de la coupole.

« Tous ont fait le serment de protéger, VOUS protéger et notre pays. Il me suffit d'un signe pour faire exploser cet endroit. Mais en fait, cette technologie n'est là que pour arrêter l'assaut de Warrington, ses hommes sont neutralisés. Et pour finir, je démissionne du poste de Directeur mais j'ai déjà nommé mon remplaçant. Merci de m'avoir donné ce pouvoir, Warrington, c'était dans mon contrat. Bonne journée. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis toute l'assemblée se leva pour applaudir alors que Stark se dirigeait vers la sortie, suivi de Steve.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le cabot, hein ? »

Tony ricana.

OoO

Ils s'étaient engouffrés dans l'hôtel le plus proche, tout de même cinq étoiles. Dans la plus grande suite, ils avaient commandé un repas auquel Tony ne toucha pas, il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

« Je vais prendre une douche », dit-il.

Il attendit une seconde pour laisser à Steve le choix de l'accompagner mais ce dernier ne fit que hocher la tête, sans bouger du salon. À présent qu'ils étaient enfermés ici tous les deux, un certain malaise s'était réinstallé. Ils n'avaient pas eu un geste vers l'autre, le soldat gardant les bras croisés ou les mains dans les poches, le message était clair, il allait lui faire payer quelques temps ses mensonges.

L'ingénieur se glissa sous le jet brûlant, le sang dilué par l'eau qui s'écoulait par la bonde. Il y resta longtemps, laissant ses muscles se dénouer petit à petit. Mais il faudrait bien plus que de l'eau pour le laver de sa culpabilité. Car il s'en voulait d'avoir dû se servir de ses amis, même si la cause le valait. Ses amis... s'ils pouvaient encore les considérer ainsi...

Une serviette autour des reins, il se regarda dans le miroir : le visage écorché, des hématomes partout, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il éteignit la lumière, seul le réacteur ARC diffusait sa lumière bleue et ça le rasséréna quelque peu. Il s'habilla, Jarvis avait tout prévu avant leur arrivée : chambre réservée, affaires propres, dîner commandé, le parfait majordome. Il n'enfila qu'un pantalon de toile noir et un tee-shirt blanc, il voulait profiter encore d'être dans le bleu filtrant à travers le tissus.

Dans le salon, Steve était allongé sur le canapé.

« La place est libre.

\- Merci, j'irai tout à l'heure.

\- Bien. Je vais dormir, je suis rincé. Tu me rejoins ?

\- Hmm. »

Ni oui, ni non. Tony referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, descendit les volets puis s'allongea tout habillé. Il aurait voulu s'endormir comme ça, sans plus rien penser mais non, son esprit toujours en éveil écoutait les bruits à côté, analysait chaque son, guettait le moindre signe.

 _La douche, la porte de la salle de bain, le froissement du canapé de cuir._

Steve ne viendrait pas et là, il n'avait plus la force de passer une autre nuit blanche, ou journée puisqu'il était quatorze heures mais peu importe. Il se mit torse nu, éteignit la lampe et se coucha sur le côté, le bleu l'enveloppait, colorait le bord du lit, le sol, le dressing... et le sommeil le surprit, comme une délivrance.

OoO

« Tony, Tony, réveille-toi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'extirpant de son cauchemar comme un nouveau-né le ferait du ventre sa mère. Aux forceps ! Il était essoufflé comme après une course, les ténèbres étaient partout.

 _Pourquoi fait-il noir ?_

Ah oui, parce qu'un bras puissant le maintenait, cachant le réacteur. Et un souffle sur sa nuque, un chuchotement dans son oreille.

« Chut, Tony, tout va bien, je suis là. »

 _Steve. Un lit. Une chambre._ _L_ _'hôtel._

La réalité lui revenait par bribes, d'abord le plus important. Il soupira.

« Tony, ça va ? »

Steve s'inquiétait, craignant encore une crise de panique.

« Oui Cap', maintenant, ça va. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Trois heures du mat.

\- Wahou, y'a un bail que je n'ai pas autant dormi. »

Le réconfort cessa quand il sentit le soldat le lâcher et s'écarter. La nuit, le froid, il avait besoin de le voir, sa version bleue, celle qu'il était le seul à partager avec lui. Aussi, il se retourna face à lui en position fœtale, colla ses mains jointes sous sa joue pour ne pas être tenté par le geste de trop. Steve était couché au dos, son profil se dessinait devant lui, il avait les yeux fermés. Et il craignait de prononcer le moindre mot, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau.

« Tu veux en parler, Tony ?

\- Du rêve ? C'est toujours le même, je plonge vers le noir, le vide, seul, je ne contrôle rien, même Jarvis n'est plus là. Cette impression de mourir... puis je me réveille.

\- Je fais le même parfois, sauf que tout est blanc, le blanc de la glace.

\- Moi le noir, toi le blanc, toujours aussi différents. Mais regarde.

\- Quoi ? »

Tony se redressa, glissa sur le matelas et monta à califourchon sur les cuisses du soldat.

« Tu vois, là, tout est bleu. »

Steve leva la main et posa sa paume sur le réacteur, les plongeant dans les ténèbres. Il sentit Tony se raidir imperceptiblement alors il ouvrit les doigts, la lueur bleue filtrant entre eux puis la laissa à nouveau passer. Du bout de sa pulpe, il courut autour du cercle parfait, sur le métal puis élargit, jusqu'à la peau. Il sourit. Ce demi-sourire, qui voulait dire qu'il pardonnait, qu'il lui en voudrait toujours. Tony sentit une goutte d'eau salée franchir la barrière de ses cils. Il la détesta, cette stupide goutte d'eau, il était un show-man, il aimait se donner en spectacle, toujours en représentation. Les apparences, toujours. Sauf que son armure virtuelle se fissurait, juste par la force d'un seul effleurement du Capitaine America. Steve la recueillit du pouce, prit le visage entre ses mains, se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir et posa doucement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Il se recula aussitôt, plongeant son regard dans les deux orbes sombres qui le fixaient avec anxiété.

« Tony, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Il va falloir arrêter de t'en vouloir.

\- Je ne...

\- Il va falloir arrêter de penser que tu déçois ton père. »

Le soldat lui aurait envoyé un uppercut en plein plexus solaire que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

« Comment tu... ?

\- Il était mon ami. Il était un génie mais il y a bien longtemps que tu l'as surpassé. Par contre, il avait ses démons et il est devenu un homme dur. Ne deviens pas comme lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça ne suffit pas.

\- Merde, Steve, je sais. Apprends-moi.

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes les autres ?

\- Depuis toi. Je te le jure. Ce n'est pas seulement mon père que j'ai peur de décevoir mais toi. Surtout toi. Je me fous des autres mais toi, c'est important ce que tu penses de moi.

\- Ok. Donc tu es un menteur, un escroc, un manipulateur.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, grogna le milliardaire en détournant le visage.

\- Mais tu n'hésiteras jamais à sacrifier ta vie pour une cause. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne te reproche pas de ne m'avoir rien dit, je te reproche d'avoir risqué ta vie. Tu étais prêt à y rester pendant qu'on serait tous en sécurité, comme ce jour où tu as foncé vers le portail avec la bombe. Si tu étais mort, comment tu crois qu'on se sentirait ?

\- Vous me détestiez assez pour passer à autre chose.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas... tu as agi ainsi pour nous préserver ? Bon sang Tony, la confiance, tu sais ce que c'est ?! »

Cette discussion s'éternisait, Stark était lassé. Bordel, il était assis sur le Cap'tain, dans un pieu et ils allaient continuer à parler ? Marre, juste, trop marre ! Il accrocha la nuque du soldat et fondit sur sa bouche, y insinua sa langue, s'écorchant sur ses dents. Et ferma les yeux quand Steve emprisonna sa taille de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Le tee-shirt du blond fut soulevé et ôté entre deux baisers. Puis Steve sembla revenir sur terre et détourna son visage.

« J'ai tout gâché entre nous, pas vrai ? »

Tony posait la question sans douter de la réponse. Steve était là mais il le sentait se retenir, encore pire que leur première fois. Et c'était insupportable. Ce dernier soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tout est oublié ? Et Peter Parker, tu crois qu'il oubliera, maintenant qu'il est sous les projecteurs, que ses proches sont menacés ?

\- Lui et sa tante sont à la Tour, ils ne risquent rien. Je... les gens ont su qui j'étais, ça n'a pas posé de problème, je ne me doutais pas que lui...

\- Tu as toujours été sous les lumières, tu vis en reclus dans ta tour, tes voitures, tes jets... ton armure. Ta vie n'a changé en rien, la sienne, si. Il voulait raccrocher ? Il ne le pourra plus.

\- Ouais, et par ma faute, je sais.

\- Non Tony, NOTRE faute. Je me suis buté contre toi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'aurais dû rester pour te convaincre et pas partir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis aussi responsable que toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça m'étonne que tu prennes ça sous ta responsabilité ? Bon, tu m'énerves, Môssieur la Vertu. »

Tony tenta de s'échapper mais une poigne de fer le retint.

« Eh, tu vas où, là ?

\- Je rentre réparer mes erreurs et peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que tu verras que tu peux me faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai merdé, et je suis sûr, même certain, que je merderai encore. Mais jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit s'accuser de mes conneries.

\- Y'a vraiment un truc que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'on est deux. On ne fait pas que coucher ensemble.

\- Oh, j't'en prie ! Tu veux quoi de plus, les violons, un bouquet de fleurs ?

\- Non. À partir de maintenant, on partage tout et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Tu ne veux jamais rien... à part la culpabilité, bien-sûr. »

Steve secoua la tête et le repoussa. Tony le vit à regret se lever du lit mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait fuir, il le vit déboutonner son jean et le descendre.

« Wow, Cap', tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement ? Trop excitant. »

Le soldat eut un petit sourire gêné puis il s'allongea à plat ventre en travers du matelas. Tony sentit sa gorge soudain s'assécher.

 _Offert. Terriblement sexy._

« Euh, tu sais, t'es pas obligé...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. On partage tout et ce n'est toujours pas négociable. Et je te signale que ta règle dans ton lit est d'y être à poil, j'invente rien. »

Tony ne trouva pas la répartie. En un geste, Steve venait de tout lui pardonner, lui donner une deuxième chance, sa première fois.

 _C'était trop._

Dans leur couple, le soldat avait toujours été actif, non pas que ça gêne Tony, le premier pas leur avait coûté, plonger dans l'inconnu avec le sérum. Mais ils avaient trouvé un rythme, une sorte d'osmose entre eux. Steve n'avait jamais eu de relation gay auparavant, c'était tabou à son époque, il n'avait connu bibliquement aucune femme depuis son réveil, l'intimité lui faisait peur depuis les années 40, la seule et unique fois où il avait voulu faire l'amour à une femme, il l'avait blessée, pas sérieusement mais il avait bien failli lui casser un bras juste en le serrant trop fort. Seul ce diable de Tony n'avait eu cure de ses avertissements, il était un nouveau challenge, une énigme qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir résoudre. L'excitation avait fait le reste.

Mais là, Steve reprenait les rênes, sans doute laissées trop longtemps au milliardaire. Tony glissa hors du lit, se déshabilla et vint se placer entre les jambes du soldat qui dépassaient du matelas.

 _Si beau sous cette lumière bleue._

Du bout des doigts, l'ingénieur glissa sur les chevilles, remonta doucement le long de la face externe des jambes, lentement. Arrivé aux hanches, il monta sur lit et écarta les cuisses fermes des genoux. Ses pouces s'égarèrent sur les fesses puis remontèrent le long des flancs alors qu'il se penchait et embrassait la colonne vertébrale tout du long. Sous la lueur bleue, la peau se couvrait de petits monts à son passage, les muscles roulaient.

 _Une vue sur l'océan._

Tony s'attarda sur la nuque puis glissa à gauche. Steve se tourna vers lui et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, d'abord doucement puis plus ardemment, une envie de dévorer l'autre. L'ingénieur pesait de tout son poids sur le corps dur sous lui, il savait qu'il pouvait le supporter sans peine et puis, c'était bon de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Il embrassa la mâchoire, remonta vers l'oreille, à nouveau la nuque. Il nicha son sexe entre les fesses et se balança, faisant monter la tension encore d'un cran.

« Comment tu te sens, Cap' ?

\- Plutôt bien jusque-là. »

Tony rigola puis se laissa glisser en arrière, descendit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit, en sortit du lubrifiant.

« Saveur coco, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Cap'tain ?

\- J'en dis que tu devrais pas laisser refroidir... et ne lésine pas, surtout. »

Steve était à présent un peu nerveux.

« Recule un peu », lui ordonna son amant qui revenait derrière lui.

Steve obtempéra.

« Bon soldat ! », railla le milliardaire en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse, ce qui fit soupirer le blond.

Mais ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre, sentant quelque chose et chaud et humide titiller son intimité. Tony y jouait de la langue, caressant, tournant autour pour s'insinuer sans forcer. Et il branlait divinement le soldat dont seule la moitié du corps reposait encore sur le lit.

« Woow, Tony... »

Celui-ci sourit, s'il arrivait déjà à lui faire perdre les pédales, ça présumait du très bon pour la suite. Et puis, Steve méritait qu'il fasse ça bien, il méritait le meilleur de lui et comptait bien le lui donner. Il le caressa ainsi de longues minutes, variant le rythme de sa main, la pénétration de sa langue. Puis il le délaissa, souriant au soupir de pure frustration. Il revint sur le lit, l'embrassa, le guidant de la main pour qu'il s'allonge, plaçant un oreiller sous son ventre. Le soldat le touchait, laissait ses mains s'égarer partout dès qu'il le pouvait, il était à point, aussi, l'ingénieur enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et tout en caressant son dos, il s'aligna. Il tenta la pénétration tout en douceur, à la troisième poussée, il était entré.

Steve respira un grand coup, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais assez dérangeant.

« Steve, détends-toi.

\- Euh, c'est pas hyper agréable, là.

\- Je te promets que ça va le devenir mais faut vraiment que tu... j'ai pas d'armure, là...

\- Oh bordel, me fais pas rire maintenant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, je te le jure... »

Steve pouffa dans les draps mais ce petit intermède lui avait permis de se laisser aller. Il sentit Tony coulisser à l'intérieur de lui, très doucement. Puis les sensations se muèrent vers quelque chose de plus électrique, son corps réagissait à chaque passage. Ce ne furent bientôt que gémissements, peaux qui claquent l'une contre l'autre.

Tony regardait ce corps parfait dans la lumière bleue qui bougeait au même rythme que lui. Le plaisir enflait, refluait, revenait par vagues. La sueur brillait sur leurs peaux moites, leurs odeurs se mélangeaient. Juste avant d'atteindre le point de non retour, Tony se retira et d'une pression sur l'épaule, obligea au soldat à se mettre au dos. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, s'allongea à demi sur lui. Il prit leurs deux membres dans sa main et bougea pour en augmenter la friction, Steve recouvrit ses doigts des siens et bouche contre bouche, les souffles courts, ils se rejoignirent dans l'orgasme. Tony voulut s'écrouler aux côtés de son amant mais ce dernier le retint et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Reste-là. »

Tony abandonna la lutte de bon gré. Il était encore tôt, ils pouvaient se rendormir. Et il ne ferait pas de cauchemar cette fois, il en était persuadé, la nuit était bien trop bleue pour que le noir y trouve sa place, bien trop bleue pour qu'elle soit blanche.

OoO

Ils n'étaient revenus que depuis une demi-heure à la Tour que Tony était déjà dans son laboratoire. Steve avait pris le temps de discuter avec les autres Avengers qui avaient rejoint la Tour. Il y fit connaissance de Tante May qui semblait bien adaptée à son nouveau royaume, elle était charmante. Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout sauf de ce qui s'était passé. Tony ne les avait pas encore confrontés et Steve n'avait pas insisté, ils partageraient un joyeux repas puis tout serait pardonné, ça marchait comme ça entre eux. Parce que le milliardaire avait mis sa vie en jeu, chacun ferait le tri. Il y aurait quelques piques, ça n'irait pas plus loin car demain, ils pourraient être amenés à combattre côte à côte et personne ne doutait d'Iron Man dans ces moments-là.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Clint avant de le rejoindre. Aussitôt, un jeune homme lui fonça dessus.

« Ooooh, c'est pas vrai ! Le Capitaine America ! Je suis trop content de vous connaître, Capitaine Rogers. »

Steve venait de rencontrer Spiderman et il s'était attendu à tout sauf à un tel accueil.

« Euh, merci. Tu peux m'appeler Steve et me tutoyer. Et encore désolé pour ça. »

Le jeune homme portait encore sur le visage les traces de coups que lui-même lui avait infligé.

« Oh non, t'en fais pas, c'est rien du tout. »

Tony lui sourit de loin puis leur fit signe de venir.

« Peter, on va faire les premiers essayages, mets-toi là. »

Il le poussa sur un cercle au milieu de la pièce pendant que Steve s'asseyait sur un tabouret, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Tony lui fit écarter bras et jambes.

« Bon, tu ne bouges pas. Jarvis, envoie.

\- Tour de suite, Monsieur. »

Aussitôt les robots, dans une parfaite chorégraphie, recouvrirent l'homme-araignée d'un costume de métal rouge et or. Tony s'approcha de son amant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est incroyable.

\- Et attends de voir la suite. Peter, essaye de bouger. Elle est légère et très flexible. »

Le jeune homme fit quelques mouvements, gagna de l'assurance et se retrouva bientôt au plafond à envoyer de la toile un peu partout.

« Wooow, elle est géniale ! Je ne sens pratiquement pas de différence avec mon ancien costume.

\- Je vais y apporter encore quelques améliorations, j'ai pas mal de gadgets à y ajouter.

\- Je peux sortir l'essayer ?

\- Va. Mais ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.

\- No limit alors, yeah ! »

En moins d'une seconde, il sortait par le toit et on le voyait passer d'un immeuble à l'autre. Tony le regarda faire depuis la fenêtre puis sentit deux bras autour de sa taille. Il s'adossa contre le large torse de son compagnon.

« T'as fait un sacré boulot, Tony.

\- Si je le pouvais, je le rendrais invulnérable mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- T'en as fait un Avengers, je crois que tu lui a redonné la fierté de combattre maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul. C'est notre force à tous. »

Tony hocha la tête et lia ses doigts aux siens. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel bleu se teintait de violet, d'oranger, New-York s'allumait sous leurs pieds. Il se détacha de son amant et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner.

« J'ai encore du boulot, tu restes avec moi ?

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Si je peux te rouler une pelle de temps à autre, ça ira très bien.

\- Si tu as froid, je te réchaufferai.

\- Et si tu as peur, je te rassurerai. »

Ils se souriaient. Tony revint vers ses écrans, expliquant ce qu'il faisait à Steve qui n'y comprenait rien mais écoutait religieusement, son crayon et son bloc de dessin à la main. La nuit tombait doucement, ils passeraient sûrement une nuit blanche à travailler, dessiner, discuter puis s'aimer ici ou là, contre un mur ou sur le plancher à la lumière du réacteur... une nuit blanche pour une nuit bleue...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire.**

 **Pour la salle du Congrès, j'ai brodé, j'ai cherché des images et ai interprété l'architecture à mon histoire lol. Mais bon, ce n'est que détail...**

 **Puis je veux en profiter pour passer un petit mot au nom de mes copinoux et copinettes auteurs: Une fic comme celle-ci, on met 20 minutes à la lire mais elle prend des heures, des jours à être écrite, lue et relue, à s'en faire saigner les doigts et les yeux. Et après l'histoire de plagiat, ce connard qui copiait les textes et les vendait sur le net, on se décourage, on ne publie plus. Alors laissez un p'tit mot sympa pour encourager les auteurs que vous aimez, rien qu'un merci. C'est flatteur de voir que vous nous mettez en favoris mais quand on vous offre quelque chose dans la vie réelle, vous dîtes merci, non ? Et inutile de me sortir que demander des reviews, c'est comme se prostituer, on me l'a déjà faite et ce n'est drôle qu'une fois XD.**

 **Au plaisir ;)**


End file.
